


Daily Routine

by frozenfish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfish/pseuds/frozenfish
Summary: ABO设定Alpha!Crowley/Omega!Aziraphale哺乳描写魔改圣经





	Daily Routine

克鲁利通常是不会造访一家既无美酒也无服务态度的小客栈的，但是作为一个常驻地球的低阶恶魔，他并不是总能对自己的工作地点做出选择。  
“给他们捣点乱子”——克鲁利对这一简单明了的指示嗤之以鼻，他搞不明白地狱的有关部门为什么在下达命令的时候惜字如金，以至于他在做汇报的时候要花上好几天揣摩老板的心思，届时他那头一向引以为傲的红发将会变得黯淡无光：到底该怎么像别西卜、哈斯塔、利古尔以及其他那些同样缺乏想象力的同事解释他的杰作？成百上千的人口涌入伯利恒，把每一间能下脚的歇息处挤得满满当当，那些积压数日的疲惫、焦虑、怨怒以及其他种种情绪搅和在一块儿，发酵出更厚重的负面情绪——克鲁利甚至不消动动手指，只需让人类聚集在一起，然后坐享其成就可以了。这总比杀死一个还未出生的婴儿要有效率得多，再说了，他不赞成谋杀小孩，即使有时候他们在作恶方面展现出的想象力让恶魔也望尘靡及。  
那颗明亮的新星已经在夜空中悬挂了三天三夜，指引着一波又一波的朝圣者向某件马厩前进。天堂在这方面从来都喜欢高调行事，这一次也不例外。自打他被派到伯利恒，克鲁利已经经历过至少三次偏头痛：拜那些突然又兴致下凡行走的天堂大军所赐，这附近空气中的神圣指数只增不减，克鲁利有时觉得自己的每一口呼吸都是在遭罪。  
能让他忍受这种恶劣工作环境的原因并不太多，诚然地狱的黑名单也算在其列，但是如果克鲁利肯直面自己的内心想法的话——  
前伊甸园之蛇伸出舌头尝了尝面前的空气，在那些充满了圣洁气息的尘埃中分辨出另一股熟悉的味道。那并不是一种传统意义上会令一个恶魔感到愉快的味道——对于匍匐于地狱的黑暗生物而言，任何与圣洁沾边的东西只会引起潜意识的反胃与恐惧。不过，克鲁利毕竟在地球上消磨了千年的时光，用他在下头的同僚的话说，“变得有些过于入乡随俗了。”  
克鲁利从栖身的树干上轻巧地一跃而下，随后朝那间闪烁着淡黄灯光的马厩走去。  
这是他第一次斗胆踏上这块理论上最神圣的领域，然而恶魔脚下的沙砾却并未散发着炽热的温度，它们像其他所有被日光灼烤过的地面一样，徐徐对外释放热量。克鲁利先是尝到舌根处越发浓郁的神圣气息，而后是对方越发清晰的荣光轮廓，一阵清浅的歌声自钉在马厩上的木板缝隙间穿过，听起来，非常的天使。  
“啊，好久不见，亚茨——”前伊甸园之蛇把到嘴的问候又咽了回去，“呃，啊，看起来你正……呃，忙于工作？”  
亚茨拉斐尔在恶魔踏入马厩的瞬间便止住歌声，他将怀中的婴儿朝胸前靠拢，并扬起一条极富有表达力的眉毛，“你来这里干嘛？”  
“我可以问你同样的问题，”出于某种很不符合恶魔本性的礼貌，克鲁利决定不让自己的视线落在对方坦露在外的乳房上，“天堂还真是不放过任何压榨员工的机会，嗯？”  
“这纯粹是我的——个人行为，”亚茨拉斐尔照例用他那不谐世事的态度把对方话语中的双关漫不经心地掸掉，“那对可怜的夫妇这几天可算是累坏了，我是说，他们应该好好睡上一觉。”  
克鲁利顺着他的视线向马厩更深处望去，在一垛看起来舒适得有点可疑的干草垛上，玛利亚和约瑟在彼此均匀的鼾声中酣睡，他们的周围盘旋着某种神迹才能造出来的透明屏障，有效隔绝了各种噪音。  
“你大可以同样对他使用神迹。”恶魔冲天使怀里的神之子，全能者，以色列的王，万主之主，圣洁公义者，永远可称颂的神耶稣——克鲁利并不打算全部记住的冗长称号——点点头。  
亚茨拉斐尔托着婴儿的脑袋引导他吮吸另一边的乳房，克鲁利无法避免地注意到对方肿胀的乳头和布满水渍的胸脯，“我不想过早用完本月的神迹份额。再说了，发情期过后的涨奶总归是要解决的——这一次来得尤其猛烈。”  
“我猜是因为人群聚集的缘故，你懂的，信息素紊乱之类的，”克鲁利的视线落在亚茨拉斐尔略带倦色的眼角以及微微发白的嘴唇上，“我觉得这总比谋杀小孩来得有效，不是吗？”  
“这的确是你的风格，”亚茨拉斐尔皱了皱眉，安顿在怀中的婴儿的力道比他想象中的要大了些，“我想我应该不用提醒你，任何针对神之子的邪恶行动都必将是徒劳的？我这几天遇到了不少同僚。他们——”他及时掐住话头，因为有那么一瞬间，他意识到自己的首要本意并非让克鲁利停止他的“邪恶”行径，而是让对方留神下凡走动的天堂大军——这对于一个天堂驻地球特工而言，显然是严重失职的行为。  
“啊，既然你提起这一茬儿，”克鲁利却似乎起了兴致，“我不明白天堂为什么要这么高调宣称——什么救世主啦，以色列的王啦——我的意思是，他还只是个婴儿。”  
神之子，全能者，以色列的王，万主之主，圣洁公义者，永远可称颂的神在天使的怀里打了个嗝，亚茨拉斐尔让他趴在自己的肩上，用手掌轻拍对方的背部。  
“而且，你不觉得有关童贞圣母那一套特别扯蛋吗，”克鲁利继续道，“我在路上听到了很多流言，有关这位，呃，‘救世主’的生父。话说回来，从某种意义上他可以算是我们的小弟弟？”  
“或许可以吧，”亚茨拉斐尔把安静下来的耶稣放进简陋的木制摇篮里，“但我觉得，比起我们，他应该更像是他们的人。”  
克鲁利也跟着他凑到摇篮边上，他低头注视着那张陷在粗麻布里，看起来暂时还无忧无虑且心满意足的小脸。  
“他会成为一个伟大的人，”亚茨拉斐尔轻轻地说，“愿荣耀归与至高的神，愿平安临到他所喜悦的人。”  
“别告诉我你真的相信这些胡说八道，”克鲁利冷哼了一声，“万一他只想普普通通地做一个木匠呢？我猜当天上那位老人家的儿子一定要受很多苦头吧。”  
躺在摇篮里的耶稣安静地仰卧着，视线在二人的脸庞间来回切换。  
“那是——考验，”亚茨拉斐尔咬着嘴唇，“我们必须确定他能担当重任。”  
“多么深思熟虑哇。”克鲁利不无讽刺地说。  
“我们不能质疑全知全能的神的决定。”亚茨拉斐尔嘟哝着。  
“你不能，”克鲁利回答道，“但是我能。”  
他看着身旁的天使，马厩昏黄的灯光把对方那头浅白金色的头发轮廓点亮，看起来就像是一只小型的光环。然而亚茨拉斐尔和他那些天堂的同僚又是那么的不同，他太过柔软，而且总是那么焦虑，为一些看起来完全没有必要，甚至他本人都不理解的原因焦虑，他总是那么安安静静地倾听克鲁利的奇思妙想，然后不痛不痒地反驳几句——有时候，克鲁利怀疑，这或许是某种独属于亚茨拉斐尔的质疑“不可言说”的方式。  
恶魔重新把注意力集中到摇篮里的婴儿身上，后者已经打起了瞌睡。克鲁利打了一个响指，把摇篮里的粗麻布换成了更舒适的织物。  
“即使是‘从小抓起’也没必要这么提早，对吧？”他冲天使挤挤眼睛，“像他这么小的婴儿还没形成多少自主意识，一点点奢侈没什么大不了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔从摇篮边直起身，看起来并没有反对他的意思。  
“嘶——”他瑟缩了一下，按揉着自己红肿的胸部，“我从来没有想过它们会这么的敏感——哦，唔，谢谢？”  
他整了整刚刚被克鲁利用神迹变出来的柔软袍子，“我恐怕会在这里守夜，你接下来有什么计划吗？”  
克鲁利耸耸肩，他暂时还没有什么特别明确的计划，“或许我应该离开，呃，躲开天堂大军之类的。”  
他的潜台词是打算在附近一带巡逻：恶魔天生对自己的领域拥有某种强烈的占有欲和守护欲，克鲁利不明白为什么今夜自己突然间如此积极地响应这种本能的号召，他将其归咎于亚茨拉斐尔身上的信息素——作为一个Alpha，他必须保护屋子里唯一的Omega——克鲁利的确是有点“过于入乡随俗”了。  
亚茨拉斐尔打量着面前的恶魔。  
作为天使，他应该让克鲁利尽快离开，让这些可能教唆人堕落的生物离神子越远越好。  
然而，他想让克鲁利留下来。  
“天堂大军已经基本回去了，”前东门天使听见自己慢慢地对伊甸园之蛇说道，“他们最近不会再经过这里。”  
克鲁利挑了挑眉毛。  
“留下来吧，”亚茨拉斐尔拍了拍他身旁的空地，“至少等天亮的时候再走——我可不能放任你半夜三更出去捣乱。”  
“如你所愿，天使，”克鲁利露齿一笑，他掏出一只装满酒液的皮袋，将它举到天使唇边，“来，喝点东西，你看起来快体力透支了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔心安理得地接受了对方的引诱，琥珀色的酒液顺着他的食道一路燃烧进他的胃部，带来一种飘飘然的快感。  
“说起来，你知道吗，给玛利亚报信的居然是加百列——”他冲克鲁利晃了晃脑袋，“可怜的姑娘，她可是会对百合花花粉过敏的——”  
躺在摇篮里的耶稣尚且还不能理解那些等待在未来的考验和苦难，他翻了一个身，伴随着马厩里两位超自然生物低低的交谈声重新进入梦乡：他总算是不用被三番五次抱出来像个展览品一样供各路人马交流参观，更重要的是，他还吃了一顿饱餐——又有什么会比这一切更叫人欣然入眠的呢？


End file.
